


【EC】没有什么是来一发不能解决的

by deteriorate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deteriorate/pseuds/deteriorate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik和Charles已经将近一个月没有做爱了，Charles不知道这是怎么了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【EC】没有什么是来一发不能解决的

**Author's Note:**

> ※EC深夜60分：婚后生活  
> ※现代无能力AU  
> ※关键词（触雷慎入）：69，舌交，脐橙  
> P.S. 有些地方用中文太别扭所以用了英文，不适见谅。

“我已经将近一个月没有和他上过床了。”

“……讲真的，Charles，你觉得这是适合和自己妹妹聊的话题吗？”Raven差点没把嘴里的咖啡喷出来。

Charles的双手捂着脸，他的声音被掩盖在其中变得模糊，但他语气中的挫败谁都听得出来：“我……我只是不知道该去和谁说……Raven，我只拥有你了。”

“不，没有人能拥有我，我拥有Hank，你拥有Erik。”Raven瘪瘪嘴，不耐烦地说着，“好吧我给你一个倾诉的机会——你们怎么了？”

Charles把手放下来端起咖啡杯喝了一口，他漂亮的眼睛迅速泛起水光，沉吟了一会才说：“我不知道……大概一个月前一切都好好的——我的意思从结婚以来，我们会至少一周做三次或者更多（Raven：“不Charles给我重点我一点都不想知道你们的频率……”）。但是这个月一次都没有，他的工作不忙还是和以前一样，我也没有什么额外的工作安排。但是——我们花了很多时间在接吻，但没有上床。”

Raven挑眉，说：“你有挑逗他或者做一些——别这样看我我也不知道一些什么——反正你有做什么让他知道你欲求不满吗？”

Charles涨红了脸，小声说：“我已经尽我可能的尝试过了。我在我洗澡的时候让他给我拿衣服然后假装不小心喷他一身水叫他一起洗澡，只穿内裤在他面前晃荡，我甚至都当着面吃冰棍了——你知道我是怎么吃冰棍的（Raven：“不如果可以我希望我从来不知道。”）。但是他就是那副无动于衷的冷冰冰的样子，我简直要怀疑他是不是阳痿了然后不敢告诉我。”

“哦不他老二那么大要是阳痿了世界上所有人都会心碎的——额，好吧只有你会心碎，世界上除你之外的所有人都不知道他老二都可以打高尔夫球了。”Raven在Charles的瞪视下讪讪地改口。

“说真的，”Charles一秒变回可怜巴巴的狗狗眼，“他该不会是厌倦我了吧？”

“说不定可能哦毕竟你就像和老头子一样毫无趣味——不不不我开玩笑的！我可爱又可怜的Chuck，停下这种猜想，每次我和你们两个在一起的时候我都恨不得拿把AK-47把你们两个干掉——你们就像贴在一起的两张牛皮膏药一样分不开，他哪有可能厌倦你！”Raven捂着额头，一脸无奈地叹气，“Chuck，甜心，听我说。现在，把你的眼泪憋回去，回家去和Erik开诚布公地谈一谈，哭给他看。他要是敢说他厌倦你了你打电话给我，我帮你阉了他。”

 

 

Charles决定试最后一次。

他成功准备了一顿美味的晚餐（来自昂贵的餐厅的外卖，他是厨房杀手），并且成功和Erik开心地吃完了饭，还成功地在沙发接起了吻。他热情地乱摸Erik的肌肉，然后他摸到了Erik的老二，在他的西装裤下热的发烫，但他还没来得及多摸两下Erik就抓住他的手并推开了他。

“怎、怎么了？”Charles不明所以地看着眼睛都要烧红的Erik。

“不……Charles，额、我累了，我、我想去洗澡然后睡觉。”Erik尽可能平复自己的喘息。

“为什、不，Erik，你明明很有兴致！”Charles用眼神示意他胯下那一坨。

“Charles，我知道你在学校也很累，所以……不如我们还是早点睡觉？”Erik迟疑地说着。

Charles用一种难以置信的眼神看着Erik，眼泪迅速在他如同天空一样湛蓝的眼睛里汇聚。他慢慢从Erik身上下来，带着哭腔说：“你知道你用这个借口搪塞我多久了吗……Erik Lehnsherr，如果你厌倦我了你尽管提出离婚然后离开我不好吗，为什么要用这种拙劣的借口拖着我？”

“什、不！”Erik震惊地看着Charles，他抓住Charles的肩膀急切地反驳：“不Charles，你知道我有多爱你，是你让我从Shaw的阴影里走出来的，你是我的唯一亲爱的！”

“那为什么你不愿意和我做爱。”Charles吸着鼻子努力把不让眼泪流下来，“我知道你不像我是个纯同性恋，你不想和男人做爱了对吗？”

“Charles……我从来都不想和除你之外的男人做爱，我不是同性恋但我爱你。”Erik看着Charles的泪眼，咬咬牙接着说：“我只是、你记得大概一个月前你和Moira喝下午茶的事吗？”

“那一次怎么了吗？”Charles抽出几张纸巾擤鼻涕，可怜兮兮地看着Erik。

Erik摸着Charles的脸，说：“Moira后来告诉我，你和她抱怨我们的性事太频繁了让你很累。所以我想……”Erik放下手耸耸肩，“我想让你好好休息一阵子。”

“你说什么！”Charles瞪大了眼睛大喊，“就为了这个你一个月不和我上床！”

Erik举起双手做投降状，干脆地说：“我的错。”

Charles气的鼓起脸颊，瞪着他不说话。

“我……我没想到会让你有这种想法，我很抱歉Charles。”Erik主动道歉。

Charles抬手揉揉眼睛，把眼泪擦掉，然后起身重新跨坐在Erik身上，笑着说：“我不会原谅你的，现在，抱我去卧室，我慢慢跟你算账。”

“乐意至极。”Erik也笑了，他抱住Charles的屁股站起来，他在健身房里辛勤练出来的肌肉让他可以负担Charles的体重（虽然并不那么轻松但至少做到了）。Charles顺从地用双手勾住Erik的脖子，双腿则紧紧夹住Erik的腰。他的胯部抵着Erik的下腹，Erik被束缚在西装裤里的阴茎随着他的走动小幅度地顶撞着他敏感的会阴。Charles恨这一个月的禁欲，他现在感觉自己要被欲火烧死了。他急切地和Erik接吻，交换彼此的口水。

从客厅到卧室的这一段距离远的他难以置信，Erik终于把他放在床上的时候他甚至怀疑他不需要润滑了。他们暂时停下交缠，手忙脚乱地脱衣服。Charles的衣服比Erik好脱，顺利地在Erik之前空出双手帮他脱内裤。

他们赤裸着抱在一起，阴茎贴在一起的时候两个人都不自觉发出长长的呻吟，他们已经硬的不能再硬了。Erik伸手将两根阴茎包在一起撸动，但Charles很快推开他。他迷茫地看着Charles，Charles喘着气低声说：“躺下，这次我要主动权。”

Erik挑眉，干脆地翻身躺在他旁边，说：“随你。”

Charles侧过身子和他接吻，含含糊糊地说：“我想舔你。”

Erik笑着伸手去揉Charles的乳头，满意地听他发出粘腻的呻吟，说：“那我是不是该礼尚往来？”

“Erik，你不像是个好孩子。”Charles压低了嗓音，他的气息令人沉迷，“而且我不会感谢你的。”

Charles转了个方向趴在Erik身上。他着迷地抚摸着Erik的阴茎，伸出舌头舔舐铃口和冠状沟，他为数不多的经验告诉他Erik这里很敏感。他一边舔一边喘气，那是因为Erik也在帮他口交——一点技巧都没有，Charles相信自己不会输的。他含住Erik的头部，将流出来的前液舔掉，那形成了一种难以言喻的美妙声音，就像他平常在吃冰棍的时候会发出的非常响亮的那种。他双手揉着Erik的睾丸，湿滑的舌头滑下柱身又挑逗一般地舔上去，然后他稍微退开了一点，放松喉咙准备给Erik演示一个完美的深喉，但在他张大嘴的时候他首先发出了一声混合着惊讶和激动的喘息。

“Fuck Erik! 你在干什么！”Charles的腰一下塌了下来，从他的背到他的屁股呈现出一条美丽的弧度。他脱力般地趴在Erik大腿上，侧脸贴着Erik的阴茎，大口地喘着气。

Erik双手把Charles的臀瓣向两边掰开，重重地吮吸了一下Charles随呼吸微微张合着的入口，“我想你会喜欢这个。”他把头埋下去，将舌头伸进去舔舐着火热的内壁。

"Oh my god! " Charles倒吸了一口凉气，双手不自觉地抓紧了床单，脚趾头也紧张得蜷缩起来。他无法控制自己的音量，也许明天会被邻居投诉但他管不了那么多。

Erik的鼻子和嘴都顶着Charles的臀缝，他尽可能地把舌头往里面伸，在里面热切地翻搅着让Charles变得更湿。

"Fuck! ...Fuck! " Charles高声叫喊着，“Jesus! Fuck Erik! 再深点！……好棒、哈啊……”

Erik没空讲话，他决定把讲脏话的机会都让给Charles，他的嘴现在应该干正事。虽然这是他第一次做这种事，但他希望能一次做到最好，如果能把Charles舔射那无疑是最好的结果。

可惜Charles不想配合他，他迷人的丈夫努力直起身子想要逃离他的唇舌，但Erik不会让他如愿。在Charles的身体要抬起来的时候Erik迅速抓住他的腰把他往后拖，让Charles发出要断气的声音。

反抗无果，Charles只好用他那软绵绵的声音说：“Erik……我想要你操我、嗯唔……”他的声音因为含着口水而模糊不清，“啊……说好了、把主动权给我……”

“……好吧。”Erik无奈地回应他，松开他的腰，恋恋不舍地把舌头收回嘴里，惬意地欣赏着Charles泛着水光的洞口。

Charles松了口气，一边艰难地挪动无力的腿转过身一边指挥Erik把润滑剂拿出来。在Erik想要翻身把他压倒的时候，他摇摇头制止了Erik，从Erik手里顺走了润滑剂，勾起嘴角笑得很邪气，“不，Erik。我要主动权的意思是我要骑你。”

“这听起来不像是Charles会说的话？”

“不这很符合我。”Charles趴下去和Erik交换了一个充满腥味的吻，“我想要骑你很久了。”

Erik差点要以为Charles被外星人改造了，以往的性事中Charles总是显得十分矜持，Erik甚至都不敢玩什么花样。但现在Charles像是豁出去了一样，往手里倒了润滑剂然后坐在他大腿上帮自己扩张。Charles温热的皮肤贴着他的，连冰冷的润滑剂滴落在他大腿上的感觉都无比美妙，而Charles竟然还一直睁着他那双泛红的、充满风情的眼睛看着他。Fuck! Erik控制不住地伸手抚摸着Charles的腰和臀部，Charles时不时把舌头伸出来舔着他那嫣红如玫瑰的嘴唇。

“Fuck! 我他妈受不了了！”Charles从Erik看不见的那地方一下把湿淋淋的手指都抽出来，低头扶住Erik的阴茎，慢慢坐了下去。

在Charles的后穴含住Erik的头部的时候两个人都发出了赞叹的喘息，他们都分不清楚到底是谁更热一些。Charles尝试下加快速度——这很难，因为Erik实在是太大了。他也没有求助于Erik，毕竟是他要求主动的。但Erik一副快要爆炸的样子，Charles咬咬牙，用力一坐到底。

"Oh Fuck! (Oh my god! ) "

快感太过于激烈，两个人保持着这个姿势缓了一会，然后Charles开始上下移动。最初的几下还因为生涩而十分缓慢，但很快Charles从中吃到了甜头，他的动作变得猛烈，Erik也配合的在他坐下的时候往上挺动。Charles大声浪叫着，时不时调整角度好让Erik能撞到他前列腺。他们的肉体撞击出啪啪的声响，还有淫靡的水声加入其中。

“Fuck! Erik... 我要骑着你高潮！……你不会知道我想要这个多久了……Fuck me Erik! ”

“Charles……甜心、我的小荡妇，为我射出来吧！”Erik把Charles拉下来和他接吻，有力的腰带动着胯部往上冲撞。

这个姿势太深了。Charles迷迷糊糊地想着。他贴着Erik的嘴唇发出舒服的呻吟，他的阴茎抖动着射出来，温热的精液喷溅在两人身体之间。Erik趁着Charles浑身无力地趴在他身上时狠狠地抽插了几下，一边说着我要射了一边把精液灌注在Charles的后穴里。

在高潮的余韵里他们舌头卷着舌头，身体紧紧地贴着，Erik的阴茎还塞在Charles的后穴里，但谁都不愿意离开。

“我没想到你可以放得这么开Charles。”Erik亲昵地亲吻Charles的鼻子，声音低哑得性感。

“那是因为我以为你很守旧所以配合你一下，犹太老男人，你还让我禁欲了一个月。”Charles没好气地说，“如果你现在还有力气抱我进浴室，你想对着镜子操我都无所谓。”

“你说真的？”

“真的真的、啊！”在Charles不耐烦地应着Erik的时候Erik突然抱着他站起身，吓得Charles赶紧抱住他的脖子免得自己往后摔，他还没来得及说话就惊恐地发现Erik的阴茎迅速在他后穴里吹气球一样的胀大起来。

“我会操哭你的。”

 

 

>>>>>Fin


End file.
